Sentimientos
by Lic. Julian Manes
Summary: El Instituto Hanadera es una escuela para muchachos... uno de ellos siente que ese no es su lugar. Yuuki Fukusawa como presidente del Concejo estudiantil deberá enfrentarse a lo que le sucede a esta persona tan particular y a sus propios sentimimientos...
1. inciertos

¡HOLAS!. Este es otro fic de María-sama ga Miteru. En esta oportunidad escribiré un fic shonen-ai, teniendo como protagonistas a Yuuki, el hermano de Yumi y a Arisugawa, su compañero del Hanadera.

**SENTIMIENTOS...**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: ...INCIERTOS.**

Siendo ya de noche, los muchachos del concejo de estudiantes de Hanadera se encuentran reunidos en el lugar establecido tal y como lo acordaron anteriormente. A pesar de las dificultades, casi todos los integrantes se encuentran presentes, a excepción de Arisugawa. El grupo de jóvenes ingresa al lugar encontrándose con un ambiente pesado y denso. Se trata ni más ni menos que de un cabaret…

-No entiendo para que vinimos a este lugar… -Masculla el tesorero Kobayashi.

-Sólo por seguirle el juego a los hermanos Yakushiji. –Responde molesto Yuuki.

-Muchachos, si están arrepentidos de haber venido se pueden largar ya mismo. –Les responde Yakushiji Akimitsu.

-No queremos cobardes, vinieron por su voluntad para hacerse hombres. –Afirma su gemelo.

-Ya que estamos metidos en esta, salgamos de la mejor forma posible. -Acepta el vicepresidente Takada.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién va a ser el primero en ir con la chica?. –Plantea Tomomitsu.

-Vayan ustedes, nosotros los esperamos acá. –Reniega Kobayashi.

-Nah, nosotros ya estamos experimentados, es mejor que vayan ustedes primero. –Insiste el gemelo.

-Que te parece si van por orden jerárquico. De esa manera el primero en pasar será Yuuki para que así sus compañeros se animen. –Propone su hermano.

-¿Quién yo?. –Cuestiona el aludido.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Asevera el vicepresidente a quien se le suman las voces de sus compañeros.

-Está bien… -Acepta el presidente de mala gana.

Al entrar al lugar, Yuuki encuentra un cuarto bastante mal aspectado. Sobre una sucia cama, una mujer ligera de ropas y de vasta experiencia lo espera. Él se acerca y la mujer intenta desvestirlo, ante la resistencia del muchacho, insiste en sus juegos seductores pero no obtiene "la respuesta esperada" por parte de Yuuki. Ante esta perspectiva, la mujer sale del lugar pero no es ella quien regresa…

-¡Arisu!. –Exclama Yuuki altamente sorprendido. -¿Qué… qué hacés acá?.

-Me dijeron que no te "levantás", así que vine a darte un pequeño estimulo… -Le susurra mientras se saca su bata y comienza a acariciarlo.

-Pero… estás vestido con lencería de mujer… ¡Y encima de color púrpura!.

-Aja, así es… y por tu "firme respuesta"… creo que te gusta mucho… -Suspira mientras le da un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que acerca sus labios a los de Yuuki…

-¡No, dejame!. No quiero… -Dice mientras sus palabras se debilitan ante los ardientes besos del secretario del concejo. –No quiero… no… si… seguí…

-¡Decidite!. –Grita Arisugawa. -¿Querés o no querés?. ¿Venís o te quedás?. ¡Vení que te llaman!...

De repente Yuuki se encuentra a oscuras en el lugar, siente que alguien lo llama. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra en la sala del Concejo estudiantil de Hanadera. A su lado, siente que Takada lo sacude violentamente mientras que lo insta a ir a algún lugar que no recuerda…

-¡Despertate!. ¿Vas a venir o no?. El director quiere vernos en la dirección dentro de 10 minutos, dice que tiene que hablarnos acerca de un viaje o algo así.

-De que me estás hablando Takada… no entiendo nada. –Dice Yuuki, mientras levanta su rostro el cual apoyaba entre sus brazos al dormir.

-Hace media hora al menos que trato de despertarte. Tenés que venir conmigo a la dirección ya que el director tiene que hablarnos. Lavate la cara y peinate que estás desprolijo.

-Está bien Takada, ya voy… -Masculla al mismo tiempo en que, mesa de por medio, ve sentado frente a él a Arisugawa quien se sonríe por lo sucedido. -¿De que te reís?. –Le espeta.

-Es que tu cara de dormido es muy linda. –Le responde. -¡Ah!. Espera que te traiga tus cosas. -Comenta mientras se levanta de su silla.

Fukuzawa observa el particular andar del secretario del concejo. Cuando este alza el bolso con sus pertenencias, Yuuki llega a percibir a la altura de la cintura de Arisugawa una minúscula porción de tela de color púrpura… gentilmente Arisu entrega el bolso a su dueño, quien farfulla un agradecimiento ladeando su vista sonrojado. En ese momento, los gemelos ingresan al recinto anunciando un plan a viva voz…

-¡Muchachos!. -Proclaman a coro. –Para este fin de semana queremos proponerles…

-¡Yo con ustedes no salgo ni a la esquina!. –Chilla Yuuki mientras sale caminando encorvado y avergonzado del lugar.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?. –Manifiestan los gemelos a dúo al ver el apuro de su jefe y su raro caminar.

-Debe estar preocupado porque los llamaron a él y a Takada desde la dirección. –Responde el secretario.

Después de peinarse y arreglarse tal y como sugirió su subalterno, Yuuki llega a la entrada de la dirección en donde lo espera Takada para entrevistarse con el director del establecimiento. Al encontrase, ambos ingresan al recinto en donde los esperaban. Seguido de los saludos de rigor, el profesor los invita a sentarse y va directo al grano…

-Alumnos, los mandé llamar por un tema que vinimos postergando. En una semana se realiza la reunión anual de educadores budistas y como es sabido, nuestra escuela tiene que enviar a sus representantes. Por el lado de los profesores ya tengo decidido quien acompañará al vicedirector, pero me faltan los representantes del alumnado, por lo tanto considero que ustedes dos podrán hacernos el honor ya que son los que dirigen el centro de estudiantes. Los gastos de comida y alojamiento corren por cuenta de la escuela, como siempre. Si están de acuerdo ya mismo paso sus datos para las reservas de los pasajes y estadías…

-Disculpe señor director, pero yo no podré ir… -Manifiesta Takeda compungido. –Tengo otros compromisos.

-Por suerte los mandé llamar para confirmarlo. ¿Y usted Fukuzawa, podrá viajar a Osaka como representante de los alumnos?.

-Si bueno, no creo que les moleste a mis padres. Lo considerarían un honor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero ya que Takeda no puede ir, vean quien de los integrantes del centro de estudiantes irá con Fukuzawa.

-Así lo haremos señor director. –Afirma Yuuki.

-Eso si, háganmelo saber esta tarde antes de irse para hacer las reservaciones con la debida anticipación. Ya pueden retirarse.

Ambos muchachos vuelven a su lugar de reunión en donde comentan lo hablado con la máxima autoridad del lugar. Yuuki expresa que no tiene inconvenientes en viajar por un par de noches a Osaka, pero los demás integrantes manifiestan diversas excusas para evadir las responsabilidades, siendo la más acertada la de los gemelos, quienes no pueden asistir ya que no son miembros formales del concejo. Hasta que finalmente una vocecita se alza con la victoria…

-Está bien, iré yo. No tengo mucho que hacer en estos días, y si voy con Yuukichin no tendré ningún inconveniente.

Todos se dan vuelta sorprendidos, Arisugawa expresa su deseo de viajar junto a Fukuzawa. Dadas las circunstancias tanto el tesorero como el vicepresidente expresan sus temores ante Yuuki y los demás…

-¡Si Arisugawa va, nos avergonzará a todos!. –Protesta Kobayashi.

-Seguramente se va a presentar en la reunión vestido como lo hace fuera de la escuela. –Chilla Takada.

-Es algo serio. –Comentan a coro los gemelos. –Alguno tendrá que abandonar sus planes y hacer un sacrificio por el bien de nuestro Concejo y la escuela.

-Pero si yo… -Susurra el involucrado. –No voy a hacer nada malo…

-Lo sabemos. –Añade el tesorero. –Acá te conocemos y te entendemos, pero no sabemos a quienes nos podemos encontrar en el viaje y…

-Además no creo que soportés estar mucho tiempo vestido de hombre, y lo vas a echar a perder todo. Encima es una habitación para los dos… ¿o no Yuuki?. –Plantea el vicepresidente.

-No lo sé, eso no lo dijo el director. –Afirma el presidente.

-Imaginate si lo ven salir del hotel vestido de chica. Van a creer que Yuuki metió a una mujer en su habitación… podrían expulsarlos de la escuela a los dos. –Dice Yakushiji.

-¡Sería terrible!. –Acota su hermano. –Todos los demás deberíamos abandonar la escuela también.

Yuuki observa en silencio el alboroto. Todos discuten posibles soluciones para evitar que Arisugawa viaje, desde enviar a uno de los hermanos de los presentes hasta abandonar sus compromisos por el bien de todos. Cuando el presidente se percata de que Arisugawa comienza a sollozar, no puede evitar intervenir…

-¡Bueno, basta ya!. –Grita Yuuki. –Desde un principio todos se negaron a acompañarme al viaje, y Arisu fue el único que se ofreció a viajar mas allá de los inconvenientes que le genere el viaje. Y ahora ustedes inventan excusas para que no viaje… ¡Pónganse de acuerdo!.

-Si les parece mal que vaya… me quedo… -Susurra acongojado y sollozo Arisu.

-Tranquilo Arisugawa. –Lo alienta Yuuki. –Confío en que lo vas a hacer bien y no nos vas a hacer quedar mal. ¿Ustedes que dicen?.

Los muchachos se muestran avergonzados por lo sucedido. Luego de pergeñar unas tímidas disculpas, uno de ellos manifiesta que al ir Yuuki seguramente podrá controlar que el secretario no se desbande con alguna de sus cosas raras. Al ser aceptado por los demás, Arisu se abalanza sobre su superior y lo abraza para agradecerle la ayuda brindada. El presidente se sonroja al ver la sonrisa que el secretario le dirige, voltea la vista y susurra un temeroso "de nada".

Finalizadas las actividades del Concejo, todos los muchachos abandonan la sala. Antes de salir a la calle para volver a sus casas, Yuuki y Arisugawa pasan por la Dirección de la escuela para notificarle al director acerca de la decisión tomada por ellos. Minutos después, ambos parten hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Ya en su casa, Yuuki realiza las actividades rutinarias, mencionándole a su familia el inminente viaje, lejos de enojarse, sus padres se muestran orgullosos y manifiestan que le brindaran la ayuda necesaria para poder viajar, incluso su hermana lo felicita.

Luego de la cena, Yuuki se acerca al dormitorio de su hermana, para hablar con ella como lo hizo en varias oportunidades…

-Hermana… emmm…

-¿Qué pasa Yuuki?. Siempre que te ponés así es porque necesitas decirme algo importante.

-No, no es nada. En realidad… quería decirte… ¿¡Que opinás si te digo que Arisugawa es quien me acompaña a Osaka!.

-Eso es lo que querías decirme… no sé cual puede ser el inconveniente. Sé que lo podrás manejar.

-¿Te parece?. Los del Concejo me lo encargaron mucho… ¿vos viste como es él, no?.

-Si, lo vi. Entiendo que la reunión a la que asisten es muy importante. Quiero creer que Arisugawa no va a vestirse de manera inapropiada en medio de la reunión, y cuando estén afuera… no creo que importe, van a tener un rato libre.

-¿Y si compartimos habitación?.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente te preocupa?. Tranquilizate, Arisugawa no parece ser una mala persona… ¡Siempre que se mantenga lejos de Sachiko-sama!. –Ruge enfurecida. -¡Ah cierto!, me gustaría que mañana me acompañes a la casa de Sachiko-sama. Seguramente va a estar Suguro, podrías aprovechar a pedirle alguna recomendación para lo del viaje, y por lo de Arisugawa.

-Si… podría ser… -Acepta el muchacho.

Luego de hablar de otros temas menores, Yuuki vuelve a su cuarto, en donde se queda pensando en lo que hará con su compañero de viaje.

Pasada la noche, los hermanos Fukuzawa se encuentran ahora en la gran casa de la familia Ogasawara en donde Sachiko los espera. Junto a ella se encuentra su primo, quien al ver a Yukichi lo saluda efusivamente, las chicas se sonríen y la anfitriona comenta que los dejaran solos así conversan acerca de sus cosas. Mientras las muchachas se dirigen hacia uno de los salones de la casa, los varones permanecen en el lugar…

-Hace mucho que no te veo Yukichi… ¿Cómo te está tratando la presidencia?.

-Bien… aunque con sus particularidades…

-¿Particularidades?. –Comenta extrañado el senpai.

-Me toca ir a la reunión de escuelas budistas en Osaka. Arisugawa me acompañará.

-Que suerte, disfrutá del viaje. –Dice Suguru. –Aunque… presiento que me querés decir algo más…

-Bueno, si… es que en realidad me incomoda un poco eso de ir con él… -Masculla el presidente.

-¿Qué es lo que te incomoda Yukichi?. –Plantea Kashiwagi. -¿Tenés miedo a que Arisugawa te acose?.

-¡No, nada de eso!.

-Entonces… tenés miedo a enamorarte… de Arisugawa.

-¡No, para nada!. Aunque… tuve un sueño muy raro…

Yuuki le cuenta el sueño que tuvo, en el cual se imaginó intimando, o casi, con el secretario del Concejo. Luego de escucharlo, el senpai le recomienda que no se angustie ni se preocupe por nada, sabe perfectamente que Arisugawa no se comportará inadecuadamente con él ni con los presentes en la reunión, ya que por algo los eligió en el Concejo de Estudiantes. Más relajado con ese asunto. Fukuzawa le solicita ayuda con respecto al discurso que deberá decir en el encuentro de escuelas. De buena gana, el anfitrión acepta ayudar a su kohai.

Luego de que las chicas trataran sus temas, y después del té de la tarde, los muchachos nuevamente platican acerca del viaje…

-¿Cuándo estuviste en la presidencia, también te tocó hacer un viaje?. –Plantea el menor.

-Si… y lo pasé muy bien, te imaginarás porqué. –Responde el mayor guiñándole un ojo.

-No, no quiero ni imaginarlo… -Masculla indiferente.

-¡Ah!. Ya veo cual es tu problema… te sentís inseguro con respecto a Arisugawa… creés que tus sentimientos van a traicionarte debido a ese sueño que tuviste…

-¡Eh!. Bueno… algo así. –Admite avergonzado el joven.

-Arisugawa es una persona especial… -Comenta su senpai. –Más especial de lo que podés imaginarte…

-¿Sabés algo acerca de él?.

-Lo sé todo. –Admite Kashiwagi mientras se acerca hacia su kohai. –Pero lo mejor va a ser que Arisu sea quien te revele sus intimidades… no sé, quien dice, a lo mejor hasta terminás enamorándote de Arisugawa…

-¡Eso no va a pasar!. –Proclama Fukuzawa.

-Ya veo… -Susurra su anfitrión. –Aún sentís algo por mí… -Dice mientras comienza a abrazarlo seductoramente.

-No… -Musita delicadamente Yuuki. –Pasa que… mi hermana ya tiene suficiente con su relación con Sachiko-sama. No quiero generarle más problemas…

-Bueno, no hay problemas… -Acepta Suguro. –Simplemente acordate que podés contar conmigo para lo que sea… y cuando digo "lo que sea" me refiero a… ya sabés… lo-que-sea. –Asevera mientras le arroja un beso.

Yukichi sonríe. La propuesta del primo de Sachiko le parece algo atrevida, pero después de tantas cosas que vivieron en la escuela y fuera de ella, no puede dejar de sentirse seguro ante su senpai.

Al día siguiente, Fukuzawa y Arisugawa son llamados a la oficina del vicedirector del establecimiento, en donde se les informa acerca de los temas que deberán preparar para la reunión y las recomendaciones para el tiempo en que se encuentren fuera de la escuela.

Finalmente, el viaje se realiza. El profesor Yamanobe y el vicedirector son los docentes representantes del Hanadera, mientras que Yuuki y Arisu representan al Concejo de estudiantes. Todos ellos se encuentran en la estación de trenes para partir de inmediato hacia la ciudad de Osaka, en donde se realizará la mencionada convención.

Unas horas después, el shinkanzen arriba a Osaka, sus pasajeros descienden y se dirigen al hotel, a pesar de las sospechas de los alumnos, el mismo es de buena categoría. Ya ubicados en las habitaciones, el vicedirector llama a los concurrentes para manifestarle sus ideas y las últimas indicaciones antes de llegar al centro de convenciones de la ciudad.

Luego del almuerzo, los miembros de la escuela Hanadera hacen su presentación en la reunión de establecimientos budistas. Mientras que el vicedirector dice un aburridísimo discurso, Yuuki se destaca entre los estudiantes por el brillante discurso de presentación, colaboración del primo de Sachiko. Mañana será el turno del profesor Yamanobe y Arisugawa. En medio de un intervalo, los estudiantes salen a caminar por los pasillos para relajarse un poco…

-Hasta ahora no hubo problemas. –Manifiesta Yuuki.

-Que problemas podría haber Yukichin. –Comenta Arisu.

-Cierto… los muchachos se preocupan demasiado por cosas sin importancia, ¿No te parece Arisu?.

-Es verdad. ¡Ah, disculpame!. –Dice el secretario al ver la puerta de los baños. –Tengo que ir…

-Está bien. Te espero.

Yuuki no presta atención a su compañero sino hasta que este abre la puerta del baño de mujeres, cuando prácticamente se encuentra dentro del mismo, Yukichi lo saca hacia fuera del brazo y comienza a recriminarle su actitud, cosa que hace sollozar al chico…

-¿Qué estas haciendo, te volviste loco?. ¡Ese es el baño de mujeres!

-Perdoname… es la costumbre… -Contesta Arisugawa casi al borde del llanto.

-¿De que costumbre me estás hablando?.

-Es que… cuando estoy fuera de la escuela me visto normalmente… y uso el baño de mujeres… -Susurra compungido. –Me da cosa ir a un baño de hombres.

-Bueno… te acompaño al baño de hombres… ¡Pero no hagas cosas raras!.

Ya en los sanitarios, Arisu se encierra en los compartimientos individuales. Afortunadamente no había nadie que notase el avergonzado rostro del presidente estudiantil.

Atardeciendo, regresan al hotel. Ante el pedido de Arisu y teniendo en cuenta el extraordinario discurso de Fukuzawa, el vicedirector les otorga permiso para salir a caminar por la ciudad luego de la cena, pero volviendo a un horario convenido.

En la habitación, Yuuki y Arisu se ponen de acuerdo en cuanto a la cama que ocuparan y el orden en que se bañaran, siendo Fukuzawa el primero en hacerlo. Luego de la ducha, Yuuki sale del baño recibiendo un elogio a sus músculos por parte de su compañero de habitación. Lejos de enojarse por el comentario, el muchacho se sonroja, masculla un agradecimiento y le dice a Arisugawa que saldrá del cuarto a buscar unas cosas y que volverá en un rato.

Pasados unos minutos, y llevando unas revistas recién compradas, Yuuki vuelve a la habitación. Con cierta duda busca su cuarto de hotel, ya que no recuerda bien el número. Cuando llega a la que cree que es su habitación abre la puerta y se encuentra con una escena… algo escabrosa. Sentada en una de las camas de la habitación se encuentra una chica de su edad, con el torso al descubierto y una toalla envuelta en la cabeza, al ver a Fukuzawa, se asusta, trata de cubrirse y da un fuerte alarido. Espantado por la situación, el presidente estudiantil se disculpa con la chica, y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él… lo que menos desea es provocar un escándalo en el hotel luego de la brillante participación del instituto Hanadera en la convención.

Continuará.

Ya hacia unos meses que no publicaba un fic… y más tiempo aún desde que publique uno de marimite. En fin, este no es un fic típico para este anime… por ahora ya que tengo otros planeados para mi serie favorita ^^ así que ojalá les guste este nuevo fic que acabo de subir, saludos a todos!

Julian Manes.

Sentimientos… Diciembre 2011. Los personaje son me pertenecen, son propiedad de Oyuki Konno, Reine Hibiki y demás autores y/o productores de TV y editores.


	2. confusos

**SENTIMIENTOS...**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: ...CONFUSOS.**

Luego del papelón, Yuuki queda paralizado detrás de la puerta de la habitación, cuando ya estaba por irse a la recepción a confirmar el número de su habitación, del otro lado de la puerta se escucha un grito hacia su persona…

-¡Fukuzawa, sos un idiota!. ¡Golpeá la puerta antes de entrar!.

-¡Eh!. ¿Sos vos Arisugawa?. –Plantea sorprendido al reconocer la voz del secretario. -Disculpame, no sabía nada… dejame entrar por favor. -Grita.

-No griten en los pasillos. –Ordena el profesor Yamanobe al ver a Yuuki. –Molestan a los demás pasajeros. –Dice pasando al lado del presidente estudiantil.

-Disculpe, no volverá a pasar. –Asevera Fukuzawa mientras el profesor sigue su camino. -¡Abrime la puerta!. –Pide a su compañero.

-Está abierto, pasá. –Se escucha decir a Arisu del lado de adentro.

Cuando Yuuki ingresa al dormitorio, encuentra el lugar vacío, con algunas ropas femeninas acomodadas en la cama correspondiente al secretario, pero a Arisu no lo ve por ningún lado, por lo que deduce que este se encuentra encerrado en el baño. Acercándose a la puerta del recinto, el muchacho ensaya una disculpa. Cuando ya está próximo a la misma, esta se abre y deja salir a Arisugawa envuelto en un toallón y su cabeza cubierta por la misma toalla de hace un rato. Mientras el presidente se deshace en disculpas hacia el secretario, este ni se inmuta y continúa secándose los pies y acomodándose el calzado. Al quitarse el toallón del cuerpo, Yuuki nota que su compañero se vistió a las apuradas ya que la ropa que trae puesta está arrugada y desacomodada. Mientras se peina, Yuuki continúa suplicando su perdón por lo que vio, hasta que Arisugawa lo corta en seco…

-¡Ya está bien Yukichi!. Fue un accidente y en parte la culpa fue mía por no haberme cubierto como corresponde.

-Bueno, como digas…

-Supongo que… -Musita Arisu sonrojado. –Querrás una explicación acerca de… lo que viste.

-¡No, no!. Si yo no vi nada. Te juro que no vi nada de nada, además… no le voy a decir a nadie de esto.

-No te hagás el idiota Yuuki, no te queda bien. Me viste desnuda y punto.

-Si, bueno, es cierto… pero no fue mi intención…

-Además te diste cuenta de… mi secreto, que tengo… dos cosas que se supone no debería tener al ser… hombre. ¡Pero no lo soy!. Soy mujer y me siento mujer.

-Arisu…

-Y te voy a contar, ya que dijiste que no le dirás nada a nadie… sabrás todo acerca de mí. Lo primero que voy a decirte, es que no soy homosexual, sino transexual, padezco de disforia de género…

De esa manera, Arisugawa le revela a Yuuki acerca de sus problemas en la vida como consecuencia de su disforia. Que desde muy chico se sintió atrapado en un cuerpo equivocado, sus padres no comprendían del todo su situación, la tortura que fue escuchar a los psicólogos que no lo trataron adecuadamente hasta que una pediatra les sugirió realizar estudios genéticos y psicológicos adecuados para determinar las causas, estudios que revelaron la disforia del muchacho.

Fukuzawa escucha atentamente lo que su compañero le relata, es entonces cuando este le cuenta que sus padres al principio lo tomaron mal, pero con el tiempo lo fueron superando tratándolo como una hija más, mientras que sus hermanos lo trataron como a una chica desde siempre. Finalmente, el secretario le explica al presidente que en estos momentos está realizando un tratamiento hormonal para el reacondicionamiento de su cuerpo previo a "la operación definitiva." A Yuuki se le contrae el estómago al escuchar acerca de semejante operación, pero Arisu lo calma diciéndole que en su caso será un gran alivio ya que podrá sentirse mujer a pleno y tal vez, al lograr el cambio de identidad, pueda cumplir con su gran sueño: ser una alumna de la Academia Lilian.

Una vez finalizado su relato, Yukichin indica que ya es hora de cenar, por lo que ambos bajan al comedor del hotel. Si bien Arisugawa tenía preparadas ropas de chica para vestirse, optó por ponerse algo más discreto para la cena, por eso después de la comida, le pide a Fukuzawa que lo espere en la recepción mientras "vuelve a la normalidad" en la habitación.

Rato más tarde, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños se aproxima al lugar en que el presidente estudiantil espera a su compañero de habitación. Grande es la sorpresa del mismo cuando reconoce a esa chica como el secretario del concejo estudiantil. Arisugawa lo invita a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a lo que el presidente le responde que no es invitación ya que eso es lo que acordaron.

Ambos estudiantes se dirigen al Dotonbori, en donde quedan deslumbrados por la cantidad de luces de neón que cubren los edificios de ambas aceras, las vidrieras de los comercios los atrapan ya que se quedan durante un buen rato contemplándolas. Más allá de todo eso, Yuuki se sorprende al notar que Arisu se comporta como si fuera una chica cualquiera, su aguda vocecita, su forma de caminar, su modo de hablar y de sonreír no dejan dudas para quienes los observan, ya que en algunas ocasiones el muchacho llegó a escuchar los murmullos de las personas que, convencidos de que son una pareja de novios, murmuran acerca de lo lindos que se ven como parejita. Yuuki se sonroja, mientras que Arisugawa ni se entera de los comentarios. De tanto caminar llegan al río en donde encuentran cerca de ellos al Puente Ebisu, en donde suben para ver la corriente del agua desde arriba. Ante cada comentario de su compañero, nuevamente da lugar a los murmullos de la gente que los admira como una hermosa pareja de enamorados que contempla las aguas del río. Yuuki se incomoda un poco ante esta situación, pero quien lo acompaña simplemente le sonríe y le dice que no haga caso a lo que escucha. Pero, como nada sale bien de una, en una de las tantas vueltas que dieron por la ciudad, los alumnos del Hanadera descubren que se perdieron y no logran orientarse para volver al hotel… y para empeorar las cosas, por sugerencia de Yuuki, ambos se meten en una calle bastante inhóspita y oscura. Unos minutos después, y cuando ya iban a llegar a una avenida, le salen al encuentro unos sujetos que comienzan a intimidarlos…

-Yukichi… este lugar me da miedo… -Susurra el secretario mientras se acerca al presidente.

-Calmate, ya vamos a salir a una avenida. Ahí le preguntaremos a alguien la manera de llegar al hotel.

-¡Que tenemos acá!. –Exclama alguien desde un sitio en penumbras. –Una parejita de novios. –Agrega al salir de su rincón. –Y por la manera de hablar deben ser unos tokiotas…

-Y nosotros odiamos a los de Tokyo. –Agrega otro tipo que sale detrás del que habló primero.

-Podríamos violar a la chica mientras su noviecito nos mira disfrutarla… -Añade un tercer sujeto.

-¡Ay Yuuki!. –Chilla Arisu. –Me… quieren violar… -Masculla temblando.

-¡Tranquilizate!. –Ordena Fukuzawa. –Y ustedes vayansé o llamo a la policía.

-¿Y como te van a escuchar?. –Plantea uno de los tipos. –Por acá no pasa nadie.

-Y esta nenita está muy buena… -Dice otro de los tipos mientras toma a Arisugawa del brazo y comienza a toquetearle los senos. –Tiene tetas chiquitas pero firmes.

-¡Soltá a Arisu!. –Protesta Yukichi.

-¿Por qué, me vas a pegar si no lo hago?. –Dice el individuo mientras sus manos se acercan a la entrepierna de su secretario.

Al ver que el secreto de Arisu puede quedar al descubierto, Fukuzawa se lanza sobre el tipo que sujeta a su compañero, lo golpea en la cara y luego le mete una patada en la rodilla que lo hace caer. Al instante, los demás hampones salen en defensa de su colega caído, pero alguien habla entre las sombras…

-Golpear a menores de edad no es bueno.

-¡Profesor Yamanobe!. –Pronuncia Arisu.

-Dejen tranquilos a mis alumnos. –Advierte el docente. –Caso contrario se meterán en problemas.

-¡Ningún maestrito de escuela me va a decir a mí lo que tengo que hacer!. –Profiere el bandido jefe mientras se lanza sobre el profesor con una navaja en la mano.

Al momento, Yamanobe esquiva la puntada y golpea la muñeca del hombre desarmándolo seguido de una trompada en la cara que lo deja tirado en el piso. Uno de los otros tipos embiste contra el profesor con un tubo, pero el educador lo derriba de una certera patada voladora, el otro que se estaba levantando del suelo, luego del golpe de Fukuzawa, tampoco se salva, otra patada voladora del sensei lo golpea en la cabeza y lo deja fuera de combate…

-Siempre tienen que tener cuidado por donde caminan en una ciudad desconocida.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo supo en donde estábamos?. –Pregunta Yuuki.

-Vine siguiéndolos todo el tiempo. Me imaginé que algo de esto podía suceder…

-Este… discúlpeme profesor, esto fue por mi culpa… -Musita Arisugawa.

-No tenés la culpa de nada, calmate Arisu.

-¿Pero como? Acaso… ¿usted sabe acerca de la situación de él? ¡Digo!, de Arisugawa…

-Conozco los problemas de todos mis alumnos, por algo soy su tutor.

-Gracias por salvarnos profesor Yamanobe -Agradece Arisu con su aguda vocecita. –Y vos también estuviste muy bien conmigo Yukichin… -Añade mientras se sonroja.

-No fue nada… es que casi te descubre ese tipo… -Responde el muchacho mientras mira hacia un lado ruborizado.

-Bueno, volvamos al hotel. –Ordena el profesor mientras comienza a caminar hacia la avenida.

De regreso al hotel, van a sus correspondientes habitaciones a descansar, ya que al día siguiente, muy temprano, deben continuar con los temarios del congreso al que asisten.

A la mañana siguiente y una vez finalizado el desayuno, los integrantes de la delegación del Hanadera se encuentran en el salón en donde se brindan los seminarios a los cuales tiene que asistir. En esta ocasión, quienes se lucen en la presentación son el profesor Yamanobe y Arisugawa, quienes presentaron en conjunto un estudio acerca de la forma de enseñar las ciencias naturales en la secundaria. Al encontrarse con Yuuki, este felicita a su secretario por la excelente presentación, quien sonríe agradecido. Al verlo, Yukichi se sonroja para diversión del secretario. Mientras los oradores siguen pasando, los muchachos del Hanadera permanecen sentados junto a sus profesores. Al término de la exposición, todos se retiran del lugar y van a almorzar. Al tener la tarde libre de exposiciones, el vicedirector decide dejar libres a los alumnos mientras él asiste a las actividades vespertinas como representante de la institución. El profesor Yamanobe, manifiesta que irá a hablar por teléfono y que si Yuuki y Arisugawa planean salir a caminar por la ciudad, tiene que tener cuidado ya que es posible que los sujetos que los molestaron la noche pasada vuelvan a las andadas, por lo que Fukuzawa dice que simplemente caminarán por los alrededores del hotel por si el profesor quiere acompañarlos más tarde. Dicho esto, los jóvenes salen a caminar hasta una plaza cercana al hotel en donde se sientan a conversar acerca de las actividades realizadas hasta ahora y de los próximos trabajos del Concejo estudiantil…

-Ya tendríamos que ir pensando en el festival cultural… -Comenta Yuuki. –El festival deportivo fue un éxito.

-Dejemos que el delegado del curso se encargue de organizar la actividad que presentará nuestra clase. –Expresa Arisu.

-Ojalá los del curso no salgan con armar una casa embrujada o un maid-café. Esas cosas son aburridas y encima casi todas las clases la hacen…

-Proponé vos algo divertido.

-¡Callate!. –Ordena el presidente. –Ya tenemos suficiente trabajo con organizar y coordinar todo el evento.

-¡Es verdad!. De solo pensar en lo que nos espera me vuelvo loca.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo… lo malo es que los gemelos comienzan a estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad, así que mucho no nos podrán ayudar… pero por suerte puedo contar con todos ustedes, ¿no es así Arisugawa?.

En ese instante, Yuuki se da cuenta de que su secretario se había quedado callado observándolo. Aunque el presidente no lo nota, Arisu está sonrojado. Yukichi continúa mencionando las posibles cosas que podrían hacer para el festival, pero imprevistamente Arisu lo interrumpe con un comentario:

-Yukichi, yo… quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado con los delincuentes…

-No fue nada, además quien nos ayudó fue el profe…

Y antes de que Fukuzawa termine su oración, Arisugawa se acerca al presidente estudiantil y le da un prolongado beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios. Yuuki se sorprende pero no dice nada, simplemente observa como su secretario lo observa muy sonriente, instante en el cual él comienza a recordar unas escenas de aquel sueño que tuvo en la sala del Concejo estudiantil…

Continuará.

¡Por fin!. Después de un tiempito pude actualizar este fic, espero les agrade la historia, ya que en esta oportunidad no son las chicas quienes protagonizan un fic. Ojalá pueda poner pronto en línea otro capítulo, saludos a todos!

Julian Manes.

Sentimientos… febrero 2012. Los personaje son me pertenecen, son propiedad de Oyuki Konno, Reine Hibiki y demás autores y/o productores de TV y editores.


	3. negados?

**SENTIMIENTOS...**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ...NEGADOS?**

Unos días después del regreso a casa, Yuuki y sus subalternos continúan con sus actividades en el Concejo de la escuela Hanadera. Las actividades concernientes al festival cultural los mantiene a todos absortos en ello, sin embargo, Yukichi no deja de pensar en el beso que Arisugawa le dio en Osaka. Mas sin embargo, el secretario actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada en especial. En un momento dado, el mencionado sale del recinto y los demás se congregan junto al presidente para hacerle ciertas preguntas…

-¡Che, dale, contanos! –Inquiere Takada. -¿Qué pasó en Osaka entre Arisu y vos?.

-Sí, dale, decí algo. –Insiste Kobayashi. –Desde que volvieron ustedes dos se llevan mejor, incluso a Arisugawa se lo ve más contento.

-Yo diría que hasta se comporta como… ¡una chica enamorada!. –Remata Takada.

-¡Dejensé de decir estupideces!. –Exclama Fukuzawa. –Entre él y yo no pasó nada de nada, y nada raro por si es necesario que se los aclare.

-¡Bah, que aburridos!. –Suelta Kobayashi. -Yo estaba seguro de que te lo habías co…

-¡Dije que no pasó nada!. –Lo interrumpe Yuuki. –No sé por qué insisten con esas cosas.

-Es que por la forma en que ustedes se comportan… pareciera que algo pasó… -Añade el vicepresidente.

-Y si nosotros no supiéramos que Arisugawa es varón… podría pasar por una chica… -Agrega el tesorero. –Y cualquiera que duerma junto a una chica como esa… seguramente caería en la tentación…

-Entonces andá y caete vos. –Le espeta el presidente.

-Ganas no me faltan… -Admite Kobayashi. –El problema es que vos no te definís con Arisugawa y… hay muchos que están interesados en él, sólo que se mantienen al margen porque suponen que es tu pareja.

-No es mi pareja. –Masculla Yuuki. -Y no tengo nada que definir… Arisugawa es mi secretario aquí en el Concejo Estudiantil y nada más, así que no digan estupideces porque después todo el mundo anda diciendo cualquier cosa.

-Está bien… -Aceptan sus compañeros al momento en que el mencionado vuelve al recinto.

-¡Yukichin! Mirá, te traje unas galletitas hechas por mí. –Dice el secretario. –Me acordé de ellas y las traje después de ir a preguntarle a los del otro segundo que van a hacer… todavía no presentaron las actividades. ¡Ah!. ¿Querés que te las de en la boca?. –Pregunta mientras le acerca unas galletitas a la boca y le sonríe amorosamente.

Fukuzawa no dice nada. Sus compañeros observan expectantes la situación, al ver que Arisugawa no afloja, sonrojado da vuelta la cara y le dice que no haga esas cosas ya que se presta a confusiones y habladurías. El secretario acepta y deja las galletitas sobre la mesa sin dejar de sonreír. En ese momento, recuerda que tiene que ir a ver a un profesor para acordar la distribución de las aulas en el festival, por lo cual vuelve a salir del salón de reuniones…

-¡Aaaah!. –Chilla el tesorero. –Como me gustaría tener una novia como Arisugawa…

-¿Qué querés decir con eso?. –Plantea el vicepresidente. -¿A que sea igual de linda y cariñosa, o a que venga con "sorpresa"?.

-Lo… lo primero… lo primero… -Tartamudea Kobayashi. –Arisugawa me simpatiza por su ternura. –Añade sonrojado.

-Yo no creo que haya gente a la que le interese relacionarse de esa forma con Arisugawa. –Disiente Fukuzawa. -Teniendo al Lilian al lado, pueden conseguirse chicas de verdad.

-Si… eso es verdad, pero hay muchos a los que les gustan los chicos. –Manifiesta el tesorero.

-¡Cambiemos de tema!. –Chilla el presidente. -¿Qué es lo que tenemos preparado para el festival?.

-¡No seas aburrido Yukichi!. –Protestan los demás.

A pesar de los reclamos, la reunión prosigue con el temario del día. Arisugawa regresa y se integra a las conversaciones como lo hace habitualmente. Al finalizar, Yuuki permanece en el lugar un rato más, siendo acompañado por su fiel secretario, que decidió quedarse para acompañar al presidente ordenando la papelería que requieren sus funciones. Rato más tarde, ambos deciden finalizar sus actividades por el día, por lo que cierran el recinto y se dirigen hacia los casilleros de los zapatos. Al llegar allí, Fukuzawa abre su caja, momento en el que escucha un grito de parte de Arisugawa, por lo que se acerca hasta su sector para comprobar lo que le sucede…

-¿¡Qué te pasó Arisu!?.

-Ah, te asuste… disculpame, no fue nada malo, es que… -Vacila mientras mira hacia un lado sonrojado. –Es que… -Agrega mientras le muestra un sobre. –Me dejaron esto en el casillero y… grité de la emoción… estoy tan contenta… es la primera vez que me dejan un sobre así.

-¿Un sobre de qué?.

-¡Ay Yukichin!. –Explica mientras abre el sobre. –Una carta de amor… seguro que le gusto a un chico y me dejó esta carta para que nos encontremos en algún lado y se me declare…

-¡Sos bastante iluso Kintaro!. –Le reprocha el presidente. –En tu situación podría ser alguno que quiere hacerte una joda o algo así.

-¡No me llamés con ese nombre!. -Le espeta ofuscado. –Sabés que me tenés que decir "Arisu" o llamarme por el apellido.

-Si, como quieras… pero igual tené cuidado con eso.

-¡Ay, sos un negativo total!. Siempre mala onda vos… ¿acaso un muchacho de esta escuela no puede enamorarse de una chica linda como yo?.

-Hay gente para todo. –Murmura Yuuki. –Igual prefiero que no vayás solo a ver al que sea que te dejó esa carta. Si querés te acompaño.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!. A lo mejor se cree que sos mi novio y no se anime a declararse.

-¿Tu… tu novio?. –Masculla.

-¿Y por qué no?. Vos sos muy lindo, cualquiera puede enamorarse de vos. –Le dice sonriéndole. –Hasta yo podría ser tu princesa y vos mi maravilloso príncipe.

Yuuki no responde, carraspea y mira hacia otro lado. Ruborizado le dice a su secretario que no diga más estupideces y sale del lugar. Arisugawa no contesta y sale corriendo hacia él tomándolo del brazo. Yukichi no dice nada y lo deja estar, hasta que llegan a la salida de la escuela, en donde lo suelta, allí ambos se despiden y van hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Esa noche, Fukuzawa tiene otro de esos sueños en los que se le aparece su secretario ligero de ropas, situación que hace que en la mañana se despierte "boca arriba" y de mal humor. En el desayuno, su hermana nota el malestar de su hermano, por lo que mientras se dirigen a sus correspondientes escuelas, lo acompaña en el camino hasta que este se decide a hablar…

-Hermana, ¿Me viniste acompañando por algo en particular?.

-Ah sí… es que te vi medio raro en el desayuno, ¿Tuviste algún problema en la escuela o con lo del Concejo estudiantil?.

-No, nada de eso… aunque a veces es complicado…

-Sí, lo sé. Desde que se fueron las rosas mayores y las de tercero están con sus exámenes la mayor parte de las tareas cae en nosotras.

-¿Cómo te llevás con tus compañeras del Yamayurikai?.

-Ah bueno… -Trata de responder Yumi ante la imprevista pregunta. –Me llevo bien con todas, no tengo problemas con ellas… ¿Es que alguno de tus compañeros del Concejo te molesta?.

-No, no pasa nada, es que… Arisugawa… -Murmura confundido. –Él me preocupa, ayer le dejaron una carta de amor en su casillero y…

-¿Y te preocupa o estás celoso?.

-¡Me preocupa!. Teniendo en cuenta lo que es, a lo mejor le quieren hacer una joda.

-Ah… si es eso quedate tranquilo. Arisugawa no parece ser de los que se depriman por una cosa así. –Y añade mientras se ríe por lo bajo. –Y si de verdad te gusta, declarale tu amor antes de que alguien te quite a Arisu.

-¡No digás esas cosas hermana!. –Le espeta avergonzado mientras le lanza un misil. -¡Vos deberías hacer lo mismo con Sachiko sama!.

-Ah… pe… pero que decís… Yuuki… -Tartamudea sonrojada.

Luego de las peleítas típicas de los mellizos, ambos toman el transporte que los deja en sendas escuelas. Al llegar a Hanadera, el menor de los Fukuzawa se encuentra a su secretario, quien llega muy sonriente y perfumado, como si de una gran ocasión se tratara. Al preguntarle, Yuuki obtiene como respuesta que quiere estar presentable para responderle a quien le envió la carta el día anterior. El presidente no contesta, aunque a los pocos segundos le pide a Arisugawa que esté atento ya que puede ser víctima de alguna broma pesada por parte de los otros estudiantes. Ambos quedan en silencio al encontrarse con sus compañeros de curso yendo hacia las aulas.

El día pasa sin mayores sobresaltos para los muchachos, Yuuki pensando en la misteriosa cita de su secretario y este sin mayores preocupaciones. Cerca ya de la hora del encuentro, Fukuzawa insiste en acompañar al secretario obteniendo nuevamente una negativa. Lejos de insistir, el presidente deja ir solo a Arisugawa, pero va por su cuenta al sitio del encuentro, escondiéndose muy cerca para ver lo que sucede. Una vez allí, Yukichi llega a ver a un lindo muchacho de uno de los cursos superiores, el rostro del mismo le es familiar pero no logra recordar el nombre de la persona. Instantes después llega Arisugawa quien se pone a conversar con su senpai. El presidente no llega a escuchar la conversación pero se imagina las peores situaciones posibles. Unos minutos después, el joven sale apresurado del lugar mientras que Arisugawa permanece cabizbajo. Yukichi se acerca hacia el secretario para enterarse de lo sucedido…

-Es un buen chico, y muy lindo. –Dice Arisu al ver llegar a su superior.

-¿Qué pasó Arisu?.

-Su propuesta es seria, él realmente está enamorado de mí, es una persona muy buena pero...

-¿Qué le respondiste?. –Contesta el presidente impaciente.

-¡Ay Yukichi!. –Exclama el secretario. –Estás ansioso por algo que querés saber lo que le respondí.

-No, nada que ver… -Trata de corregirse.

-La verdad… lo que le respondí… es un secreto. –Contesta sonriente el secretario mientras se aleja de Yuuki.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Fukuzawa se resigna y parte hacia su casa. Luego de la cena, va al dormitorio de su hermana para conversar un poco con ella. Yumi nota algo preocupado a su hermano menor, pero Yuuki no suelta palabra al respecto, por lo cual la rosa roja se queda con la intriga.

Al otro día en la tarde, en el concejo estudiantil de Hanadera, las actividades se desarrollan con total normalidad. Sin embargo, a Fukuzawa le intriga el comportamiento de Arisu, este se muestra muy alegre y animado, cosa que hace preocupar aún más al presidente. Cuando llega la hora de la salida, todos los alumnos salen de la institución y se retiran hacia sus casas, pero, en la entrada permanece uno de ellos. Al ver llegar a Arisugawa se le acerca y le dice unas palabras, Yuuki presencia esto a la distancia, siente como si estuviera a punto de perderse algo importante por lo que decide avanzar hasta donde se encuentran reunidos. No obstante, cuando ya se encuentra próximo al par, el muchacho abandona presuroso el lugar dejando solo al secretario. Yuuki apresura su andar para hablar con su subalterno…

-¿Qué pasó, qué te dijo el chabón ese?.

-¡Ay Yukichi!... ni que fueras mi novio. Ese era el chico que se me declaró, sólo quería decirme algo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?. -Pregunta inquieto.

-¿Estás celoso?. –Plantea Arisu mientras observa sonriente el ruborizado rostro del presidente. –Lamento decirte que lo que me dijo… -Manifiesta mientras avanza unos pasos, dándose vuelta seductoramente le responde guiñándole un ojo. -…es un secreto. –Contesta mientras continua caminando hacia la calle.

Fukuzawa no dice nada, simplemente observa el sensual andar del secretario. Mientras lo ve alejarse de la escuela su pulso se acelera… por lo que cree que debe de admitir aquello que comienza a sentir…

A la mañana del día siguiente, Yuuki llega a la escuela como si nada, pero se sorprende cuando observa que un reducido grupo de alumnos se encuentra reunido en la entrada de la institución. Como más nada le llama la atención, continúa caminando hacia el sector donde se guarda el calzado. Sin embargo, al llegar al sitio, escucha unos gritos provenientes de la entrada…

-Parece que ya se corrió el rumor… -Le comenta Takada mientras se acomoda sus zapatillas.

-¿Qué rumor?.

-¡Ah, no sabías nada!. –Le espeta su segundo. –Un chabón de tercero o de segundo, no sé bien, se le declaró a Arisu, y por lo que escuché no le dio una respuesta definitiva, así que ahora muchos de los que lo admiraron siempre, quieren tener la oportunidad de declararle su amor antes de que se ponga de novio de verdad.

-Están todos locos… -Masculla Yuuki tratando de fingir indiferencia al tiempo en que se descalza.

-No estarás diciendo eso de resentido. –Escucha Yukichi que le dicen, levantando la vista para ver al tesorero que prosigue con su oración. –Si tuviste oportunidad de levantártelo en Osaka y no lo hiciste, ahora jodete. –Le lanza mientras rumbea hacia su aula. –O andá y decile lo que sentís por él… mejor dicho, por ella.

-No tengo nada que decirle a nadie… -Replica el presidente sin verlo.

-Yukichi… ¿Por qué no le preguntás a Kashiwagi senpai acerca de lo que te pasa?. –Intercede Takada.

-¡No me vengás con boludeces!. –Chilla sonrojado. –No me pasa nada, y apurate que se nos hace tarde.

-¡Buenos días!. –Se escucha decir a Arisu. -¿Qué pasa muchachos, por qué discuten?.

-Nada, no pasa nada. –Afirma Fukuzawa. –Nos vemos luego en el Concejo.

Las palabras del tesorero y su segundo, resuenan en la mente de Yuuki, sin embargo, mientras camina hacia su salón de clases no puede comprender cómo es que su secretario atraiga tanto a los muchachos de Hanadera.

Ya en la sala del concejo estudiantil, los muchachos desarrollan sus tareas empeñosamente, sin embargo, al ver que el tiempo los apremia, creen necesario completar el resto fuera del horario escolar…

-¡Mierda!. Nos queda un montón por hacer. –Se queja Takada.

-A este paso no vamos a llegar a tiempo para el festival cultural… -Acepta el tesorero.

-¿Y que podríamos hacer?. –Plantea Arisugawa. –Todavía nos faltan designar las aulas para las actividades de los de primero, armar los turnos para el uso del escenario del gimnasio y muchas más cosas…

-Podríamos reunirnos en alguna parte el domingo para armar lo que queda. –Propone el presidente.

-¡Magnifica idea Yukichin! –Acepta su secretario.

-Nah… si hacemos eso nos la vamos a pasar boludeando en vez de hacer las cosas… -Disiente Kobayashi.

-Es verdad. –Acepta el vicepresidente. –La última vez que hicimos algo así terminamos en el karaoke… creo que lo mejor será repartirnos las tareas y hacerlas cada uno en su casa.

-Tenés razón Takada-Kun. –Afirma Yuuki. –Bueno, veamos… ¿Cómo las repartimos?.

-¡Yo me encargo!. –Exclama Arisugawa.

Arisu, apropiadamente reparte todas las actividades de manera que cada uno de los integrantes del plantel del Concejo reciba una carga similar de tareas. Al terminar, manifiesta que está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, ya que considera que puede terminar lo suyo a la brevedad. Todos aceptan el deber asignado y tienen en cuenta las palabras del secretario. A pesar de todo, se quedan en la escuela hasta más allá del horario normal para poder adelantar todo lo que puedan. Al salir del instituto, los muchachos se dispersan, excepto Yuuki y Arisugawa que se demoran un poco más de lo previsto…

-¡Ah mierda!. –Protesta Yuuki mientras observa su reloj. –Mi hermana ya se debe haber ido a casa.

-¿Vos siempre volvés acompañado por tu hermana?. –Pregunta Arisu.

-A veces… algunos días ella se demora con lo del Yamayu-no-se-qué… y otras veces el que se demora soy yo.

-No te gustaría que yo te acompañe…

-No sé en que viajás vos hasta tu casa, ni sé si tomas el tren o… -Se detiene al darse cuenta de lo poco que conoce acerca de alguien que trabaja a su lado y con el cual compartió habitación unos días atrás.

-Tomo el mismo colectivo que vos… -Suspira el secretario. –Lo que pasa es que en donde bajo, cualquiera de los que pasan por acá me dejan cerca de casa, por eso tomo cualquiera, aunque me gusta tomar el mismo en que vos viajás.

-Ah… -Dice sin más el presidente. –Bueno, justo ahí viene uno, ¿Vamos?.

Ambos suben al transporte. En el mismo van conversando de diferentes temas, hasta que llegan a la parada en que Arisu desciende. Una vez allí, se despide de su superior y al ver que la puerta de descenso está abierta y que muchos pasajeros aún continúan bajando, este aprovecha para darle un fugaz beso en el rostro a Yuuki. Una vez consumado el beso, le sonríe y desciende presuroso del vehículo. Yuuki queda confundido, por la ventanilla ve a Arisu sonriente mientras lo saluda con la mano a medida que se aleja del lugar.

Al llegar a su casa, su familia lo recibe como todos los días. Su madre le indica que el baño está preparado así que puede aprovecharlo mientras prepara la cena y su hermana termina con sus tareas. El muchacho sube las escaleras, pero en vez de ir al baño, rumbea hacia la habitación de su hermana en donde entra sin previo aviso…

-¡Ah, hermano!. Ya llegaste. –Dice Yumi al verlo desde su escritorio. -¿Qué te pasa que estás tan raro?. –Interroga con seguridad, la ventaja de conocerse desde el vientre materno.

-Hermana… yo…

-¿Te pasó algo malo en la escuela?. ¿Hay algún problema o algo en que pueda ayudarte?.

-Escuchame… yo… creo que… estoy enamorado de Arisugawa… -Masculla.

La rosa roja no dice nada, simplemente se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a reconfortar a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo.

Continuará.

¡Por fin!. Después de un laaaaaaargo tiempo pude actualizar este fic, es que ya terminé mi postgrado universitario, de ahí el cambio en mi nick… JEJE!. Ojalá pueda poner pronto en línea otro capítulo, saludos a todos!

Lic. Julian Manes.

Sentimientos… Diciembre 2013. Los personaje son me pertenecen, son propiedad de Oyuki Konno, Reine Hibiki y demás autores y/o productores de TV y editores.


	4. Asumidos

**SENTIMIENTOS...**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: ...ASUMIDOS.**

Minutos después, los hermanos Fukuzawa se separan, y es Yumi la que abre el diálogo…

-Y… ¿ya le dijiste a Arisu lo que sentís?.

-No le dije nada todavía…

-¡Ay hermano!. Al menos ustedes tienen más posibilidades que yo con Sachiko… lo mío es complicado…

-No sé como decírselo.

-Si querés decile que venga a casa el domingo. Los viejos van a salir por ahí, y yo me iré con Yoshino a tomar algo también… ¡Aprovechá!.

-No sé… veré lo que hago… además tengo que hacer unas cosas del festival…

-Bueno, hacé como quieras, lo que si avisame así arreglo con Yoshino.

Luego de la charla, Yumi prosigue con sus deberes, mientras el muchacho va a bañarse. A pesar de las palabras de su hermana, Yuuki se siente incómodo por la situación, imprevistamente Arisu se transformó en una persona deseada por varios de los alumnos del Hanadera. Lo que hasta hace unas horas atrás le pareció una locura, ahora le parece estremecedor… el hecho de reconocer que siente algo por su secretario ya lo inquieta, pero lo que más lo inquieta es el hecho de que ese sentimiento sea justamente algo más que una amistad o cariño hacia un compañero…

Ese domingo, el matrimonio Fukuzawa sale a pasear mientras que Yumi se encuentra con su amiga para charlar sobre sus cosas… mientras en la casa el pobre de Yuuki realiza las tareas que le asignaron para el festival de su escuela. Luego de un rato de actividad, y al ver que las cosas no avanzan, decide aceptar la oferta de su secretario y lo llama sin pensarlo mucho. Luego de que este aceptara ir a su casa y de que él le diera las indicaciones para llegar, cae en la cuenta de que todo salió como dijo su hermana… masculla una maldición, pero se resigna a esperar a su compañero, después de todo Yuuki no planea nada raro, simplemente quiere sacarse de encima sus obligaciones lo más rápido posible.

Al rato, cuando llaman a la puerta de casa, Yuuki se encuentra con Arisu, quien viste como suele hacerlo fuera de la escuela, o sea como una chica normal. Al verlo, se incomoda un poco pero lo invita a pasar apresuradamente…

-Pasá, pasá…

-¡Eh, que apuro hay!. –Exclama Arisu. -Parece que no cumpliste con las tareas por lo apurado que estás…

-No es eso… -Masculla sonrojado Fukuzawa, ya que en realidad teme que alguna de las viejas cuenteras del barrio lo vean entrando con una chica en un momento en que los padres se encuentran fuera de la casa.

Dentro de la casa, Yuuki lleva a su secretario a su habitación, en donde tiene desparramados los papeles del Concejo. Al verlos, Arisugawa levanta algunos de ellos y comienza a leerlos para iniciar las tareas. El presidente, que se había quedado en la entrada de la habitación, observa a su subalterno. De no ser por su "secreto", nota que Arisu es una chica como cualquier otra que puede encontrarse en la ciudad, sus movimientos, su andar, su forma de hablar, en fin, todo le indica que es una chica… y al ver su gráciles movimientos mientras le sonríe, no puede menos que sentirse deseoso de ella… lo que se manifiesta de manera evidente en él…

-¡Dale Yukichin!. –Lo invita Arisu. –Empecemos con esto así después hacemos alguna otra cosa.

-Ah… si, si… -Rezonga mientras camina encorvado disimulando su entrepierna.

Pasados algunos minutos, Yukichi se disculpa ante su invitado por su descortesía y le ofrece algo de té, lo que Arisu acepta. En la cocina, mientras prepara la infusión, trata de tomar valor para manifestarle lo que siente… al volver a su habitación, su subalterno estaba ensimismado en el papelerío de la institución, por lo que no nota cuando vuelve su anfitrión. Fukuzawa observa a su invitada, nuevamente siente ese cosquilleo en su interior reclamándole que manifieste lo que siente, al acercase a la mesita para dejar las tazas observa el escote de Arisu, sonrojándose en el acto.

-¿Qué pasa Yukichi?.

-¿Eh? Ah… no me pasa nada… creo que… creo que me olvide de traer algo para comer… -Dice mientras se incorpora.

-Dejá, no te preocupés. No tengo hambre, gracias.

-De… nada… -Masculla el superior.

-¿Tu hermana? –Pregunta Arisugawa.

-Salió a pasear con una de sus compañeras del yamanosequé de su escuela.

-Que suerte que tiene ella. –Murmura.

-Cierto… están libres las dos, no tienen que hacer estos trabajitos…

-No lo decía por eso… es que debe ser lindo tener amistades…

-Arisu…

-Por mi condición siempre fui la rara de la escuela… las chicas no me querían por ser varón y los chicos por "raro". Al comenzar en el Hanadera las cosas fueron mejor para mí, desde que entré en la secundaria baja todo fue tranquilo, incluso debo confesarlo… Kashiwagi senpai me ayudó mucho a asimilar quien soy, si bien eso lo sé desde siempre, tuve muchos miedos durante la primaria…

-Creo… que empiezo a entenderte un poco más Arisu…

-Es por eso que me puse tan contenta cuando me llegó esa carta de amor… creía que por fin alguien me aceptaba como soy.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ese chabón?.

-Ah cierto… no quería decírtelo para que no te preocuparas, pasa que ese tarado sólo quería experimentar conmigo…

-¿Experimentar?.

-Si… quería sexo y nada más…

-Siempre hay algún tarado de esos…

-Y lo que yo deseo es… que me amen por lo que soy, por quien soy… -Confiesa Arisu.

-¿Te enamoraste de alguien? –Inquiere el presidente.

-¡Ay pero que curioso que sos!.

-Sólo decía…

-Hay alguien que me gusta… -Expresa mientras lo observa de reojo. –Pero no estoy segura de si ese alguien sabrá apreciarme…

-¡Sea quien sea se lo pierde!. –Exclama Yuuki con mucha seguridad. –Sé que sos una persona maravillosa que haría feliz a cualquier chico con el que salieras, así que si alguien se lo pierde es él.

-Yuuki… sos tan lindo cuando decís esas cosas…

-Gracias… pero además quiero decirte que… bueno, vos…

En ese instante, siente que la puerta de entrada de la casa se abre… ¡los viejos! Yuuki se incorpora y va al encuentro de los mismos antes de que entren a su habitación, por lo que en el pasillo se tropieza con su padre. Al verlo se calma un poco, pero en ese instante Arisu sale de la habitación…

-¿Qué pasó Yukichi?

-Ah… nada…

-Hijo, ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Alice, la hermana de Arisugawa… -Contesta con lo primero que se le ocurre. –Vino a traerme unos papeles del Hanadera… su hermano no podía venir así que…

-Está bien hijo, no hay problema… además, me doy cuenta de que estaban trabajando y no haciendo otras cosas…

-Discúlpeme señor Fukuzawa, soy Arisugawa Arisu, un placer conocerlo. Estamos realizando las tareas del Concejo estudiantil de la escuela de mi hermano…

-No pasa nada… -Contesta Fukuzawa padre. –Pero no tendría que hacerlo tu hermano…

-Mi hermano no se sentía muy bien, y me ofrecí a traerle los papeles… es que yo soy conocida del Lilian de su hija…

-¡Ah! Sos amiga de mi hija, ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Yuuki, atendé bien a nuestra invitada! –Exclama mientras se retira y agrega: -Luego bajen que les prepararé algo más para que tomen.

-Amiga de mi hermana… -Masculla el presidente. –Si Yumi se entera me mata…

Al llegar al piso de abajo, Yuuki presenta a Arisu a su madre, quien también cree que es la hermana de su secretario y compañera del Lilian de Yumi. Rato más tarde, la invitada se despide, y unos instantes después la rosa chinensis regresa a su casa. Momentos antes de la cena, Yumi va a su dormitorio, seguida por su hermano…

-¿Qué pasa Yuuki?

-Nada… no pasó nada…

-¿Pero por qué?

-Es que justo que me iba a declarar llegaron los viejos… decí que fue justo el viejo quien vio a Arisu saliendo de mi cuarto, para peor… Arisugawa dijo… que se conocen del Lilian.

-¿Qué yo la conozco del Lilian?. –Exclama la rosa con una de sus típicas caras. –Bueno… al menos va a ser algo más creíble cuando estés saliendo con ella…

-¿Saliendo con ella, de quien hablás?

-De tu secretaria… -Y al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de su hermano afirma: -¡Arisugawa!.

-Ah sí… pero no sé porque lo tratás como chica…

-Cierto… pero, si Arisu se siente como una chica, se comporta y actúa como tal… me parece que es lo más adecuado.

-Si, como sea… ah, sabés que de viaje de estudios nos vamos a Francia…

-¡Qué lindo! Nosotras nos tenemos que conformar con ir a Italia…

-Italia tiene lo suyo…

En ese momento, la madre de los mellizos entra al cuarto de Yumi llevando el teléfono. Resulta ser una llamada de Suguro para Yuuki…

-Ah, Yukichi, espero no haberte molestado…

-Sabés que siempre me jodés… ¿Qué querés?

-Me acabo de enterar de que van a ir a Francia de viajes de estudios, así que quiero pasarte un listado de lugares románticos en París para ir con… ya sabés…

-¡Llamaste para eso! –Exclama nervioso y sonrojado. -Andate a la…

-Tranquilo… si querés te puedo ayudar… por los viejos tiempos…

-Nada de viejos tiempos… -Masculla ruborizado, para luego concluir... –Aunque… podrías darnos una mano… en el festival cultural.

-¡Dale! Mañana paso por la escuela y vemos en que los ayudo. Ahora, pasame con tu hermana.

-¿Qué te pase con nee-san? –Dice mientras observa a su hermana negar su presencia con cara adusta.

-Si, pasame con ella, estoy seguro de que está por ahí cerca insistiéndote para que no me pases con ella.

-Hermana… Es Kashiwagi… -Resopla mientras le da el teléfono, el cual recibe su hermana luego de insultarlos a los dos por lo bajo.

-¿Qué querés?.

-¡No hay caso, son los dos iguales!. –Exclama Kashiwagi desde el otro lado. –Quería…

-¡Si venís con idioteces ya estoy cortando!

-Escuchame un poco… simplemente quería comentarte que hoy estuve con Sachiko… y como siempre te tiene muy presente… realmente sos afortunada…

-Si querías decirme eso no hacía falta que hablaras conmigo…

-Tengo que decirte algo más. –La interrumpe. –Mañana le voy a dar a Yuuki un listado con los lugares que Sachiko visitó en su viaje a Italia.

-Sachiko… en Italia… -Murmura sonrojada.

-Bueno, mejor los dejo, ya dije lo que tenía que decirles, nos vemos. –Se despide Suguro en el teléfono.

Luego de la llamada del primo de Sachiko, ambos hermanos van hacia el comedor. Durante la cena la familia habla acerca de los viajes de estudios de ambos y del esfuerzo que el padre hace para que puedan viajar, algo natural en toda familia. Aunque, la conversación va a cambiar cuando el padre saca un tema…

-Yumi, esa chica… Arisugawa… ¿es de tu mismo curso?

-¿Quién, Arisugawa?. No… no lo es, es de otra división…

-Ah, es una pena… -Comenta el padre. –Parece ser muy buena chica… tendrías que tenerla en cuenta, no Yuuki.

-Ah, bueno yo…. –Titubea sonrojado.

-Tiene la ventaja de que es la hermana del secretario del Concejo Estudiantil de su escuela. –Añade la rosa roja.

-Si es de buena familia podría ser tu novia Yuuki. –Agrega la madre. –Ya es tiempo de que tengas una… ya me gustaría tener un nieto…

-¡Somos muy jóvenes para eso! –Exclaman los hermanos a la vez.

-Pero ninguno de los dos tiene pareja… ¡ya me están preocupando! –Exclama la madre.

-Al menos Yuuki tiene la ventaja de que conoce a mi compañera del Lilian… y a ustedes no les molesta. –Dice la rosa viendo a su hermano.

-Tampoco les molesta Sachiko. –Dispara el muchacho.

-¡Lo… lo mío no es tan fácil!. –Chilla Yumi.

-Calma hijos. –Intercede el padre. –Nosotros no los obligamos a nada. Simplemente queremos que el día que tengan una persona a la cual amar, que sean felices con ella.

-Es verdad lo que les dice su padre, nosotros no tenemos problemas de ningún tipo. Sean felices con quien amen, sea quien sea.

-Esa chica estaría bien para Yuuki… -Murmura el padre.

-Y ese muchacho… el primo de Sachiko… haría muy buena pareja con Yumi. –Suspira la madre.

Los mellizos miran a sus padres con cara de fastidio. Al terminar la cena, y antes de irse a sus habitaciones, Yumi le insiste a su hermano en que debe manifestarle su amor a Arisugawa, ya que cuenta con el aval de sus padres, lo que hace que el varón insista con lo de Sachiko. Luego de sus discusiones típicas, ambos se disponen a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuki se encuentra más decidido que nunca. Al llegar a la escuela busca a su secretario, quien ya se encuentra en su asiento conversando con otros de sus compañeros. Al ver a Yuuki, Arisugawa le sonríe, este responde a su sonrisa con un saludo informal. Lo que tiene planeado no puede hacerlo en ese instante… poder puede pero considera que no sería lo apropiado para Arisu.

Finalizadas las actividades escolares, el presidente del concejo se dirige al salón en donde desarrollan sus actividades. Al llegar allí, Arisugawa se encuentra leyendo unos papeles, los cuales deja en la mesa y se dirige hacia la entrada para recibir a Fukuzawa. Lo que este no se esperaba es la reacción de su superior, el cual lo toma entre sus brazos y empuja al secretario contra la pared y para sorpresa de Arisu, apresuradamente le da un buen beso en la boca… el secretario, ante lo inesperado de la situación trata de zafarse de los brazos del presidente, pero luego cede al beso…

-Yuuki… -Musita ruborizado. –No me esperaba algo como esto…

-Disculpame, fui algo bruto, pero… es que no encontraba la manera de decirte que me gustás… y mucho.

-Ay Yukichin yo…

Y antes de que Arisu diga otra palabra, es acallado por otro apasionado beso por parte de Yuuki, quien abraza a su subalterno e intensifica el beso, el cual es correspondido dulcemente por Arisu…

Continuará.

¡Por fin!. Después de un laaaaaaargo tiempo pude actualizar este fic, simplemente el 2014 fue un año muy complicado en cuanto trabajo… de espero que este año 2015 puede por fin finalizar este fic y subir otros más que tengo pensados. Ojalá pueda poner pronto en línea otro capítulo, saludos a todos!

Lic. Julian Manes.

Sentimientos… Enero 2015. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Oyuki Konno, Reine Hibiki y demás autores y/o productores de TV y editores.


End file.
